The Change Is Here
by xgabbyrawrx
Summary: What happens after Mina and Akira leave the temple. Smut, you have been warned. AkiraXMina


After saving Mina from her clone and escaping the ruins of their battle Akira returned to the bund with his princess. Mina had a lot to do considering all the new vampires that now entered her bund. Akira also became busy but for other reasons. After being bitten by the princess causing him to become a hybrid with vampire and earth clan blood now in his veins he has become the center of attention. His father as well as the other members of Mina's knights are pushing Akira's limits. Surpassing all their expectations he is moving up in the ranks of the earth clan making his father proud but all this attention isn't what he wants. "Dad where is the princess? I need to speak with her." Wolfgang knowing his son's attachment to the princess said, "She is seeing to matters concerning the bund and the new vampires who now call it home. You are to keep training and stay away from her until ordered otherwise. She mustn't be distracted." "But I'm her knight, after all the threats she's been under I need to be by her side!" "You are a knight and as such you will do as I say!" Turning his back to any further discussion on the matter Wolfgang walked off.

Akira found his way to Mina's room but no one was there. As he was leaving he bumped into Vera. She looked at the sad puppy eyes Akira had when he was without the princess for too long and decided to help him. "Your father has told you to stay away from the princess but Mina wants you by her side. Her eyes look just as sad as yours do when she can't have you near." "Could you tell me where she is?" Akira begged. "She is busy now at a meeting to plan construction of a shaft so that the real bund underground may be reached. After it ends she will have some free time and planned on sneaking off to see you. Be ready for her at 6 tonight." "Thank you!" Akira said as he rushed to prepare to see his beloved princess he hadn't seen in a long time.

It was almost 6 and Akira was anxious. He waited for Mina in her bedroom. It was the only place he knew they would not be disturbed and he could talk to her all he wanted. Mina entered the room and Akira stood from his seat on Mina's bed. He ran to her and held her close. When he let go they stared into each other's eyes until Akira blushed and looked away. "It's been soo long since we've seen each other, why do you look away?" Akira responded, "You're right but I want to talk, not just stare at you." Mina laughed lightly and sat on her bed exhausted from all the meetings. Akira sat next to her and said, "You look tired, maybe we should talk some other time, you should rest." Mina grabbed his arm and said, "The only thing I've had to look forward to is speaking with you after all those meetings. Don't leave yet." "I wasn't planning on leaving. I don't want to be anywhere that's not right next to you. As your knight I won't leave your side again."

Mina looked at the man next to her as she got dressed in her night gown. She watched as Akira stripped off all his clothes until only his boxers remained. As he got into her bed she started to feel hot. Normally she would be full of happiness to have Akira to cuddle with but now she felt different. She got in her bed and Akira put one of his arms around her bringing Mina's head to rest on his chest under his chin. Mina put one of her hands on Akiras chest and her body heated up even more. Akira was used to her touch but it was different now. Her hand was normally a little cold like all vampires but it was warmer now. He quickly moved to look at Mina's face and ask, "Are you ok princess?!"

Mina grabbed her stomach. She could feel the heat swelling up inside her. Akira looked at her uncertain of what to do. Mina started glowing and was turned into what looked like her true form. After the light disappeared the heat stopped. Akira stared at his princess with his jaw dropped slightly. Mina asked, "What is it Akira? What's wrong?" Akira continued to stare causing Mina to get up and look into a mirror. What she saw startled her and so she turned away from the mirror in an instance. Looking at Akira she turned again to the mirror.

She was not in her true form but she wasn't a child anymore either. Her fraim had grown a bit, though she was still shorter than Akira, her hair was longer, and her breast and hips had developed quite a bit. The nightgown she had was too tight now and had ripped barely clinging to her developed body. As she turned to look at Akira she said, "This is it! It's the change!" Akira kept staring so Mina teased him and gave further explanation saying, "So it's true that Aki likes breasts that are developed. Well they will get even bigger for you in the future." Akira looked away blushing and mumbled, "It was embarrassing to see you naked even without breasts." Mina smiled and continued, "My mother told me I would reach a time where I would find a partner and the change would begin."

Looking serious Mina looked at Akira and he now looked back at her. "When word gets out they will have me take the exam again and will find that I can now have a child with one of the three clans." Akira's eyes widened and he rushed over to Mina holding her close saying, "I won't let them touch you!" Mina looked up at him and said, "You won't have a choice." Akira grabbed her closer and closed his eyes to think. Mina laid her head on his chest as she closed her eyes in regret.

Akira eased away and grabbed her arms on both sides. "What if you had a child with me?" Mina looked at Akira with tears forming in her eyes. "If we can keep this a secret for long enough by the time they find out and fight for who will get you it would be too late." Mina looked at Akira sobbing lightly she said, "They would have me get rid of our child, they wouldn't give up so easily, Aki I don't want that." Akira held her again even tighter than before and said, "I told you Mina, they won't touch you. They won't touch our child either!" Mina looked up at him again. Her tears stopped hearing Akira say her name and vow to protect her and their child made her smile.

Mina's smile was something Akira couldn't resist. He kissed her then stopped to look into Mina's eyes for only a second before continuing to kiss her soft lips that were now even more seductive than before. They both kept the kiss going until they felt the need for air finally hit the two. Akira still holding her close looked into her eyes not sure how to proceed nor if she wanted him to. Mina stared back and with her arms around her knight she pulled him into a hug. Now closer to his ear she spoke softly, "Aki are you sure this is what you want? A lot of people will be mad and we will have to fight to stay together." Akira kissed her neck gently and whispered in her ear, "Being with you forever is all I want." Giving her another sweet kiss he said, "I love you Mina." She replied, "And I love you my sweet little Aki." With a big grin Akira said, "Neither of us is little anymore."

Looking at Mina Akira started to feel nervous so he started blushing thinking about what he wanted to do to his princess. Mina noticed her knight's blush and nerves so she wrapped her arms around his neck pushing him closer for a kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth making Akira move his hands to her waist. With this new feeling he gained some vigor no longer having to suppress his wants for his beloved princess. As their kiss deepened Akira fought for dominance and of course Mina fought back. It would be a long night before either gave up and they both knew that so they ended the kiss and looked at each other once more.

They both headed for the bed and sat down next to each other. Akira went straight for Mina's night gown and stripped her of what was left of it. He took a good look at Mina's breasts which were much bigger now and his animal instincts started to kick in. He grabbed them and Mina moaned a little. After feeling their softness he wanted a taste so he licked then began to suck on one of her nipples. Mina moaned with every flick of Akira's tongue. She got louder as he started to nibble and bite down on her sensitive nipples making her head lean back with pleasure. He did the same to the other making Mina feel warm in her center. Akira stopped to look at Mina once more to make sure she wanted to continue. When she smiled and put an inviting hand to his cheek he kissed her, more passionately than all the times before. Mina couldn't help but moan as he bit her lip and moved to her neck. He planted kisses starting from behind her ear down to her shoulder blade. Akira laid his princess on the bed and kissed down to her navel then down to her panties. Taking them off with care he looked at Mina's completely naked body but instead of blushing a warm feeling grew in the pit of his stomach and his boxers started to feel tight. Mina blushed for a moment then looked at Akira with seductive and inviting eyes.

Acting on instinct Akira moved toward a sweet scent coming from Mina's center. His hunger for Mina grew and he had to taste her. He took a good lick and Mina moaned. Seeing the man she loved satisfying his animal instincts made her center swell up. Akira noticed as her heat rose and deepened his licks making her walls wetter and wetter. He moved faster and licked all the right spots. Soon he had reached his goal and Mina's orgasm. As she moaned loudly she released her fluids in her center and Akira got a taste before he pulled away onto his knees. He looked at the pleased face of his princess and his member became even harder. Seeing the bulge in Akira's boxers Mina pulled them down and pushed him down to take them off completely. She grabbed Akira's member and stroked it gently at first until she saw the dissatisfaction on his face and tightened her grip. She stroked him faster and faster until she saw something come out of his member. Mina licked it and moved back at the sour taste but continued to lick it seeing the pleased expression on Akira's face. After making circles around his member she began to suck on it and take it deeper with every bob of her head. With Akira's small grunts and moans Mina started to lick his member again but this time she also started to stroke him. With every flick of her tongue her hand stroked him faster and faster until he reached his orgasm into Mina's mouth. The bitter taste was becoming more intoxicating with every swallow and she wanted more.

Akira moved the princess onto her back and brought his member to her center. "Mina, after this I promise I'll never cause you pain again." With those words and a nod from Mina he pushed his member into her until he was all the way inside. He stopped to let her deal with the pain but she grabbed his arms and said, "I'm fine, you can move all you want. Be the selfish child I held in my arms the first time we met." At these words Akira moved. He was slow and gentle until he was sure Mina was able to handle more. He started pushing in deeper making her moan with a mix of pain and pleasure. As he sped up the pain started to vanish until all that was left was pleasure. She grabbed his back and sunk her nails in as the pleasure she felt intensified with every thrust. Akira felt the pain from her nails but could also feel her walls tightening up around him and sucking him in. He felt his release getting closer. "Mina, I... I'm almost..." Mina grabbed him tighter, "I know. I'm also going to..." Akira sped up one last time and with several deep thrusts he and Mina reached their limits. As he released his seed inside her, Mina's orgasm made her sink her nails deeper into Akira drawing blood. They lied there connected until she released her grip on his back. The smell of blood reached Mina and she sat up and grabbed Akira's shoulder. He looked at her and moved closer, offering his neck. Mina bit down and took a taste of her knight and licked the bite marks when she was satisfied.

As the both lied back to relax, both exhausted, Mina laid her head on Akira's chest. "Princess... I..." Mina cut him off, "I know. You held back because you didn't want that to be my first experience." Akira looked down at her as she looked up at him. "As an earth clan member I can't help it. My instincts are telling me to breed an earth clan member. I don't know if I can control this urge forever." "Aki, it's fine. I've know about this ritual of the earth clan and I can accept it. I'm glad you were able to control your instincts this time but know that you won't always have to. I wouldn't mind it Aki, I'm stronger than you think." "I know princess..." Mina interrupted again, "Please call me Mina. As my lover I don't expect you to call me anything else." Akira paused to look at her, "Lover... Mina, I love you so much." He kissed her gently and she whispered into his ear, "I love you Akira."


End file.
